Boku No Saiyan Academia
by WerewolfXZ
Summary: After everything Trunks has been through, can he still be a hero? and if not, how can this quirkless green haired boy help him remember how to be one


Author Note: I do not own Dragon ball z nor Boku no hero Academia. This is my first time writing a fanfic. This is the first of a few fanfics I plan on writing. As for pairs, I do not know who or even if there will be any pairings (for Trunks that is) but you can vote and give a reason why you think he should be paired up with that person. Trunks may be a bit OOC since everything that has happened to him. From what I'm thinking that I can have Trunks give some basic Ki Training to Pros and Fellow Classmates for them to become even stronger.

!StrongerIzuku!OPTrunks!StrongerHeroes(Overall Heroes, not just Class 1A)

-The Beginning-

Overlooking the ruins of a city currently being rebuilt, watching the people clean the streets, move the debris, treating the wound. All in all, things for once were looking up for them and the young man watching them. The tall, young man with long blue hair and blue eyes, in an indigo vest, a black tank-top, dark gray pants with a white belt, and golden boots, and computerized watch and a broadsword hanging on his back and hanging over his right shoulder in a red sheath with a blue strap.

"I'm sorry mom if only I had come back sooner" lamented the young man, eyes filled with tears. Having just returned from the past after going back to tell everyone that cell and the androids were destroyed, the young trunks came back to a broken into home and a dead mother. Pain, sadness but most of all anger, filled him, blaming himself for his mother, for Bulma's death. "I-I-I'm so sorry mom, I should back faster, I shouldn't have left to begin with" Continued Trunks, sobbing into his hands.

The thought that his mother's final moments were in fear, pain, and sorrow broke the poor half Saiyan's heart. A few hours of crying later, having believed to have calmed down, Trunks made his way back to Capsule Corp, in order to gather whatever he can before leaving. Where would he go? Not even Trunks could answer that but heading to the past, living out a life there with friends and family doesn't seem to be such a bad idea. Walking through the halls, into his mother's room and heading to the walking closet, towards the hidden entrance to the most important room in all of Capsule Corp.

The vault, ironic that the smartest woman in the world would hide the most important as well as copies of everything she made, found or researched in a safe room inside her own closet. But to be fair in her defense, even if you knew there was a vault, the chances of finding it was small, to say the least. Walking towards the large mirror inside the closet, pasting the small shrine that his long-dead father, Vegeta, made to honor his people and his past. His mother probably never knew what it was knowing his father, a small necklace with, from what he was told, the royal families marking.

Never one to care about it, its history and what it stood for, Trunks reached out and put it on. 'Even after everything, I'll wear this with pride in my past and my father', Trunks thinks to himself. At reaching the mirror after donning the necklace, he places his hand on the mirror and leaning into it. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, Access Saiyan 0-1-4" the young man stated calm into the mirror as it proceeds to scans his hand, face, and voice. **"ACCESS GRANTED, WELCOME TRUNKS BRIEFS"** appeared on the mirror while slowly parting to reveal an elevator.

Walking into the lift, _'Once I get to the vault, deactivate the camouflage and pack the building into a capsule, I'll be able to take it with me',_ Trunks thinks to himself, _'It might be petty to others for taking everything that is left of capsule corp but I'm sure that my mother in the past could use anything and everything that is in here for good and the good of others instead of just wasting away here from lack of anyone that still knows the value of it'_. Upon reaching the vault, the elevator's door open to reveal a large hallway with various doors with labels pertaining to every area, from simple farming and construction to spacecraft and possible working space stations or even designs for planetary bases.

Even with the androids killing the world and its people, one day at a time, while researching and building a time machine, Bulma still managed to push into new fields, ideas, designs for the future that she hoped that would come to pass with the time machine functioning or just wishful thinking. Walking to the end of the hallway to the heavy armored door label **"LAST RESORT"**, opening the door and walking through until Trunks reached the terminal hooked up to, well, everything.

Starting to access the terminal and inputting what was needed in order to disable the camouflage around Capsule Corp. Bulma had made the camouflage so that when the androids would attack West City, the machines and everything needed to make the time machine wouldn't be lost since the Androids seem to only hunt in areas that were being rebuilt and with people, as for the capsule feature, she had grown worried that they may need to move should the survivors be so low that it would be easier to move the whole building then whatever groups were left.

Upon shutting down the camo and setting a timer for a minute for the capsule feature, Trunks proceeded with leaving the building but stopped when he spotted a brown, familiar looking bag with a note, **"To either myself, Trunks or Gohan, I wish I had used one of the last wishes on bringing back Vegeta instead of a bag with infinite Senzu beans. While they would have worked if he hadn't died before I got back then it would have been a wish well spent, honestly I do not why we didn't do this from the start but now the bag is worthless since Piccolo and Korin told me that the beans are linked to the planet's health and with all the destruction that those androids have caused it to be in a very bad shape, otherwise Gohan and Trunks could have had an easier time fighting those monsters and chichi wouldn't have had a son that lost his arm then his life for mine. But there is no point crying over what I can't change yet. If it is Gohan or Trunks reading, I'm sorry for everything. If it ain't then to whoever found the bag, if the androids are gone and the planet is recovering or recovered then the bag may help you. Best of luck, Bulma"**, shedding a single tear while grabbing the bag, Trunks folds the letter, putting it away and walking towards the elevator.

-Outside View-

As groups of survivors were moving and cleaning the rubble, looking for anything of use, the Capsule Corp building suddenly, as if by magic, looked like it had before all the senseless violence killing and destruction by the androids. But that wasn't all, they spotted a young long blue haired and eyes man leave the building which seemed to be not a moment too soon as the building had started to shrink into a capsule. Most of the survivors were confused and concerned but did and said nothing. A few of them got an idea that if the Capsule Corp building is now inside a capsule then they might be able to steal it and sell it for an obscene amount of money when the time is right.

-Back to Trunks-

Grabbing the capsule for the time machine while putting away one for the now capsuled building, Trunks was unaware of the few men approaching. With a poof of smoke, the time machine stood with enough fuel for at least one trip, to the past. Getting into it, the men came into view from inside the cockpit, "Well, well, look what we got here, a young man that doesn't know how to share, I think we should teach the younger generation on how" grins the scarred man. Unfazed by the threat, Trunks kept punching into the console, starting up the time machine, "I have no time to talk to you, can't you see when someone is busy" sneered Trunks.

Confused that his threat was just brushed away like nothing, "alright then since you want to play the hard way", the small group of men pulled out revolvers and crowbars. "I wouldn't damage this machine if I was you" Trunk stated while closing the cockpit and starting it up, "You'd end up with more problems than just a few broken bones". Watching the machine start to fly up, the leader of the thugs shouted, "Running away after trying to act like a tough, eh?" while taking aim with his revolver.

No longer able to hear the man, nor caring about him due to the fact the time machine was supposedly indestructible up to Goku before he passed away from the heart disease which more than any earthling ever has reached. Well at least that what Trunks was told by his mother, in truth it was mostly indestructible overall but was still very fragile in some spots. Despite all the noise from the machine nearly ready for the jump, the sounds from the other people cleaning up all the rubble and rebuilding, the resounding bang from the revolver as the main thug fires at the time machine.

Watching the bullet bounce off the cockpit, a couple more bangs come forth towards the machine, no longer aiming at the glass, trying to just hit something to stop the machine from doing whatever it was doing. The last round from the revolver sprung out, both Trunks and the main man realize where the round is going and there is nothing neither can do to stop it as it flies into a small opening made from the few of rounds that hit the underside of the machine. While the Time machine was undamaged as what the rounds had done were hit a few screws and bolts that were holding plating that covered the fuel tank and few vital parts. As the round hit inside, grazing the fuel tank and ruining the circuits as well as any parts. Seeing inside the cockpit as consoles started either malfunctioning, flashing red lights or spewing text on the damage.

Thinking they just damaged the machine, that it will land and get a very good profit until a young lady ran over, shouting "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO THAT IS?". Chuckling and unfazed by her, "What do we care, it's just some fool that thinks he could do whatever he wants", as she shook her head, "THAT WAS TRUNKS BRIEFS, HE'S THE ONE THAT BEAT THE ANDROIDS". Not even a second later, the group of men realized their mistake and started to book it. The machine started spilling smoke as space around began to rip and tear as if it was going to make the jump back in time but at the same time, it wasn't. As Trunks quickly tried to shut down the time machine, it refused every command, everything that he tried was not working. As the bubble around the machine grows, it just popped before getting too big with the screams of frustration from the young man stopped as both he and the machine disappeared.

-AU EARTH-

It was the next morning for Izuku at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Having been unable to sleep but not feeling remotely tired due to the weird waves, that seemed to pass over him during the night, along with strange visions and feelings. He knew from what he saw, if any of it was true, that Izuku would mess up the workout plan, that he needed to stick to the plan give to him by All Might but since it's still too early for All Might to arrive. It was only 4 am, the plan was to meet at 9.

"I have to get stronger, work harder and smart, if whatever those were that I saw last night was true in any regard then I can't be stupid and ruin it all by pushing myself too hard". With a new headache hitting the poor boy, _**seeing a man with crazy looking hair in some sort of fighting ring vs another equally weird looking man with no hair and 3 eyes. "..It's true, I'm nowhere need as fast as I would like to be." Stated the Weird haired man, "Goku, It's time to end this" replied the three-eyed man. "Just a minute please, before we continue, I need to shed some of these clothes" continued the man called Goku, "Suit yourself, if you are gonna lose, you might as well be comfortable" grinned the other man. **_

_**"I can tell you trained hard these last 3 years," said Goku with a smile, "Glad you noticed, I came to win" grinned smugly the tri-cyclops. As Goku struggled to remove the black shirt, everyone noticed that he was having a hard time for what should be a simple shirt. With a crack as the ground breaks under the weight of having the shirt dropped on it, the other man exclaimed out "Hey!" surprising Goku, "Goku, do you mind if I take a look at your shirt?", he received a nod and "Sure". As the tri-cyclops struggled to lift the shirt himself and grunted as he did so. **_

_**"What is this?! Goku this thing weighs a ton! Have you been wearing this the whole tournament" which he received a reply"Yup, Kami told me to, It was part of my training" As Goku slips off his wrist bands which also seem to crack the floor slightly, surprising another man again with another exclamation of surprise. Removing now his boots, Goku continued"It's not much different from Master Roshi's Style, He wore a big turtle shell to gain strength, It's pretty much the same principle here", as the crowd watches other men lift the wrist bands and boots, "your wrist bands? And your Boots?!".**_

_**Just as two other men run onto the ring. "Don't worry about this stuff, we'll take care of it." says the short, bald man. "Thanks, Krillin" replies Goku. "Come on Tien, you guys got to keep fighting" goes the Tall man with a scared face, "Here give me that". As Krillin starts to lift the boot, he exclaims out "Hey! What the?! What is this?". "This is really heavy" grunts out the scarred man, "This is unlike any shirt I have ever seen before". Goku merely chuckled, "I don't see how you managed to walk in these lead boots, let alone fight" went Krillin. **_

_**"It wasn't easy, each of those boots weighs 20 kilos" stated Goku. "This! This is impossible, good thing there is no water around" grunts out Krillin as he tried to walk in Goku's boots. "I'd say I'm holding about 100 kilos!" retorts the scarred man as he holds Goku's shirt and wristbands. "Are you kidding?! 100 kilos!" replies Krillin, trying to stay upright. "I'm lighter than a feather" giggles out Goku "It's great!" which in turn he proceeds to jump up higher and higher until he disappears into the sky, still giggling, Goku continues by running and jumping around the ring with incredible speed to where he starts practicing his martial arts in front of everyone even faster.**_

Izuku couldn't even see how fast the man called Goku was moving as the headache started to fade and vision stop but if that's how strong he was to where he was as faster than any other hero apart from All Might then He needed to figure out where to get some weighted clothes so he could get stronger from the weight. Quickly pulling out his smartphone to see the time and to searching online for weighted clothes without much success but noticing it was nearly 9 am and he did even do any exercise. Just before he could start, **"HEY YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU ARE EARLY!" **called out All Might, himself.

"All might!" exclaimed out the young boy, "I couldn't sleep, something weird was going on and it just made not feel tired". Coughing out but this time came out no blood, All Might reverted to his true form, "So you felt it as well young Midoriya?" replied the hero. Izuku nodded, "I also got a vision before you arrived", feeling that he could trust his all-time hero "it was some sort of tournament between two men called Tien and Goku, It was amazing All Might, the man called Goku was wearing weighted clothes that added up to around 140 kilos maybe more, maybe less". The young boy's words shocked him as it was the first case of something other than strange feeling being more or less reported. Strange things had been happening for the past few weeks yet nothing more the people reporting strange feelings, nothing else.

"I'll look into the visions but for now" All Might heads back to his hero form, **"WE GOT TO GET YOUR BODY READY TO INHERIT MY QUIRK!"**. The young Izuku nods but mumbles out "Do you think we could get me some weighted clothes so that I could get stronger while I'm not working out? They'd needed to adapt as I get used to the weight so we wouldn't have to switch out every time I get used to them". A few seconds later after having thought about it**, "THAT SOUNDS LIKE IT COULD BE A GOOD IDEA BUT FOR NOW WE WILL FOCUS ON WHAT WE CAN DO" **and thus begun the workout from hell for Midoriya.

-One Month Later-

Have talked with Power Loader for the weighted clothes similar to what Goku had wore but in the colours for the young Izuku, green shirt, green wristbands and red boots but with the feature of being able to disable the extra and adapting to the user's strength but it worked up until 50% of All Might's power. **"AH, YOUNG MIDORIYA, I HAVE THE WEIGHTED CLOTHES YOU HAD SUGGESTED" **the hero presented to the young boy.

"Thank you All Might but do you think we could try practicing some form of combat, I know working out and hauling all the trash out the beach is a good thing for a workout while helping the people, the exam for UA is combat and if I don't know how to fight then how will i be able to pass?" asked Izuku. **"YOUNG MIDORIYA, WHILE YOU ARE CORRECT, UNTIL YOUR BODY IS READY, THERE ISN'T MUCH PRACTICING YOU CAN DO BUT I-I-I C-COULD TALK TO M-M-M-MY MENTOR FOR IDEAS"** replied All Might, seeming to be a bit afraid of the idea. While not what he thinks he needs, Izuku knows to trust All Might's call as from the Visions from last month, trusting All Might with the plans to help him as he saw what overdoing it and not sticking to the plan will do to him.

-Four Month Later-

Toshinori Yagi, Also known as All Might, The number one hero made his way towards the beach when he heard the cries of someone in front of him. Rushing forwards the noise, spotting Izuku on top of a fridge, shouting his lungs out, coated in sweat as well as the cleaned beach in front of him. "Hey, hey, hey...He even cleaned outside of where I told him to! Seriously?! There isn't even a speck of dust left! Seriously?! He finished in half the time I thought he would take! Oh my… Oh my...**GOODNESS!"** Cried out All Might shifting into his hero form, heading to catch the boy as he watches his body give out.

**"GOOD JOB!" **All Might tells Izuku, "All Might...I did it...I did it" whispers out from the tired teen. **"YEAH, YOU SURPRISED ME, YOU ENTERTAINER"**.While Izuku wanted to tell all might that he has been wearing the weighted clothes 24/7, only taking them off to shower, despite his mentor's stating to only wear when training so that he wouldn't overwork his body.

Showing his successor a photo from his phone, **"TAKE A LOOK AT THIS" **states All Might, **"THIS WAS YOU FIVE MONTHS AGO, NOW LOOK AT YOU"**. From the visions from what Midoriya had before, he knew he was vastly more improved than his 10-month counterpart, standing at 5'9 and a half, wearing the weighted clothes that are close to 250kgs. "It feels like I'm cheating...You did this all for me...I'm too blessed" cries Izuku. What're you are saying after all this time...It was all your own hard work All Might thinks to himself, **"WE'LL HAVE TO FIX THOSE LEAKY EYES OF YOURS"** patting the teen on his back, **"NOW, IT'S TIME FOR THE AWARD CEREMONY, IZUKU MIDORIYA!"**.

"Yes sir" replied Izuku, watching All Might pluck a hair from his head and saying **"SOMETHING THAT YOU RECEIVE BECAUSE YOU'RE LUCKY AND SOMETHING THAT YOU ARE GIVEN BECAUSE YOU ARE RECOGNIZED ARE DIFFERENT IN ESSENCE. TAKE THAT TO HEART. THIS IS POWER THAT YOU EARNED BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN EFFORT."** presenting the hair to the boy, **"EAT THIS"**, confusing Izuku only to receive from All Might **"IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER WHAT IT IS AS LONG AS YOU TAKE IN MY DNA"**. "It's too different from what I imagined!" replied Izuku, **"NOW, THERE IS NO TIME TO WASTE, ONCE YOU INGEST THE HAIR, WE'll BE ABLE TO GET STARTED ON COMBAT TRAINING AND M-M-MY MENTOR HAS STATED AFTER TRAINING WITH ME, HE'LL COME A TEST YOU"** trying to ease the young teen.

-A Few Hours Later-

"All might, I can feel something!" informing All Might about the tingling feeling that was spreading all over the teen's body. **"GOOD, THAT MEANS YOU HAVE INHERITED MY QUIRK, I NEED YOU AIM AT THE OCEAN AND TRY TO FIRE OFF A SMASH!" **leading Izuku to the edge of the beach towards the beach. "But All Might, Wouldn't have it break my body since I'm not used to your quirk?" Izuku says, trying to convince him based on the vision he saw of himself smashing a huge robot. **"WELL, THAT COULD BE A CHANCE, MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE A CALL BEFORE WE PROCEED FURTHER" **All Might replies while taking out his phone to dial someone.

While All Might was busy with the phone call, as if just by bad luck or possibly good luck. Another vision starts to hit Izuku as if it was a shelf of experience with One for All hit, training with some small, old man that could fly around at insane speeds. As soon as it came, it left him but the feeling of how to do what the teen saw a future self doing was burned into his mind. "ONE FOR ALL, FULL COWLING 5%" cries out Izuku as he starts courses One for All over his body at 5% as a test. All Might hearing the noise come from the young teen, turns around on the phone, **"WHILE I THOUGHT WE MIGHT NEED YOU, IT SEEMS YOUNG MIDORIYA HAS MANAGED TO FIGURE IT OUT ON HIS OWN, THANKS ANYWAYS RECOVERY GIRL!" **answering back to his phone.

**"IT SEEMS YOU ARE A NATURAL!" **completely unaware that Izuku was still slowly powering up one percent at a time until around 15% which point he stopped as his body started to hurt the closer past 15%, not noticing All Might getting closer or even speaking to him. **"YOUNG MIDORIYA! IS EVERYTHING OK?" **noted All Might as he notices the young teen focusing on something. Being startled out of full cowling, Izuku looks back to All Might, "Sorry All Might b-b-but I had another vision, well, less of a vision more of flashing feelings over my body as -ack" being quickly stopped and stared at with proud and concern. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER VISION? OTHER THEN ONE THAT YOU HAD A FEW MONTHS EARLIER?" **asks the hero.

Nodding to All Might's question, "T-t-t-this wasn't the only one, there was another one before even that one. My head was pounding, it was late, the night before I first met you All Might, it was visions of a ruined world, a young teen with blue hair, crying over his dead best friend called Gohan, then all of a sudden after rolling his friend over, the damage to the body was terrible but the teen kept trying to talk for him, with one final scream for Gohan, he started to clenched his fists until they bled and screamed in pain from everything, crying, then turning golden and smashing the ground in rage. When the vision ended, I was crying as well, shaking, I don't know if what I saw was the future but after the vision from when our training started, it seems it could be the same world but why I started to see any of this is something I haven't found out why but after this flash vision with all these sensations, it seems it was our future this time. I'm scared, All Might, scared I might see something I can't change!" cries Izuku, looking at All Mights surprised and confused look.

Pulling the teen into a hug, **"IT WILL BE FINE, IF ANYTHING, THESE VISIONS HAVE HELPED YOU. YOU'LL ALWAYS BE ABLE TO CHANGE ANYTHING YOU SET YOUR MIND AND HEART ON, YOU HAVE THE WILL OF A TRUE HERO. YOU ARE THE NEXT SYMBOL OF PEACE, DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THINGS IN FUTURE, FOCUS ON WHAT YOU CAN DO NOW FOR EVERYONE! AND REMEMBER ALWAYS KEEP SMILING, NO MATTER WHAT"** All Might booms out in an attempt to reassure his successor.

**"ARE YOU READY YOUNG MIDORIYA? WE ARE BURNING DAYLIGHT"**, As All Might Get into his world known fighting style. Izuku nervously slides into a form that All Might could not recognize but unfazed. **"FIRST WE TRY WITHOUT USING YOUR NEW QUIRK THEN WITH SO THAT YOU CAN GET A FEEL OF THE DIFFERENCES, I'M GOING TO HOLD BACK SO DO NOT WORRY, YOUNG MIDORIYA!"**, as he charges towards the young teen.

Despite his nerves and having to fight his hero, young Izuku proceeds to block and quickly counter hits straight at All Might's chin. Dazed at the fact that he was blocked and countered straight to chin, straight away getting back into the fight, All Might tries to keep getting hits to the teen with little to no success due to a lack of knowledge on the style being used on him. After a few minutes of sparing against All Might, Izuku gets use to the style and pushing All Might harder with each passing second.

_**'This boy has no combat experience and even with me only using 5% of what I have left within me is keeping up. I guess I'll have to turn up the heat just so he doesn't grow overconfident in his new abilities.' **_All Might thinks carefully.

Despite Izuku's early success at pushing All Might back, he starts to lose ground against All Might as his mentor uses more of his power until the young teen is forced to surrender. "I give" pants out of Izuku, "why were you fighting without your power til I started to win?". Looking at All Might expecting an answer but in turn, what he got was a burst of booming laughter. **"YOUNG MIDORIYA, ARE YOU BELITTLING YOUR OWN SKILLS AND ABILITIES TO THINK I WAS HOLDING BACK AT THE START? I HAD TO PUSH UP TO 10% OF MY STRENGTH TO START PUSHING YOU BACK! AND THIS IS WITHOUT USING ONE FOR ALL"**, smiling widely at Midoriya. **"ONCE WE TAKE A SMALL BREAK, WE'LL TRY SPARING WITH ONE FOR ALL!"**, with that being said All Might turns into his real form.

-Meanwhile at UA-

Nezu continues to stare at the data on his screen, hoping that it could just tell him everything he wanted to know but with no luck. Sighing softly as the graphs show him a spike in an incredible amount of power somewhere in the city a week ago. Whatever had caused it left no trace and something with that much energy should by all counts left a trace.

Where the energy had come from was in an alleyway with nothing nearby that could have caused it, making little comfort as without knowing what it was could mean anything but due to a lack of information, the small hyper-intelligent animal could make no good guesses that at least it didn't wipe out a large chunk of the planet.

-Back at the beach-

A small while had passed when All Might gets up and gets back into his Hero form. **"ARE YOU READY FOR ROUND 2 BUT THIS TIME WITH ONE FOR ALL?"**. Getting up as well, the young teen slides back into Goku's turtle hermit style, using a 5% full cowling. "Yes All Might, I'm ready", charging at All Might.

Immediately, All Might, once more, starts to lose ground but not as much as before. Mainly due to being charged and unfamiliar with the combat style that his successor uses against him. _**'At least using 10% from the start is enough to keep even with how much one for all that young Midoriya is using but I feel like he is holding back a lot of the power he should be using'**_ ponders All Might. **"YOU SHOULD STOP HOLDING BACK YOUNG MIDORIYA"** states the pro as he begins to use more power until the roles have reversed.

_'I can't fail the trust and faith I was given'_ Izuku thinks to himself, climbing past 5% until it hits 15%. Not fully expecting the increase in speed and power, a sharp right hook connects to All Might's cheek. Forcing him to take a step back with a bit of surprised look on his face. Not wanting to fail in training the hero in training, All Might turns up from 10% to 25%. **"MAKING ME USE 25%, I BARELY REMEMBER HAVING TO USE MORE THAN 5% OR 10% TO WIN"** smiling at the young teen. Despite using more power, the fight was even until Izuku gives out due to the lack of years of training and fighting experience that his mentor has over him.

Steam coming off of All Might's body within a poof of smoke, he reverts to his true form. "That fighting style, where did you learn it? And how much of one for all were you able to use?" questioning the teen while handing him a bottle of water to drink from. After taking a long drink and using the rest to cool himself off, "It's the style I saw the man called Goku use, I don't know what its called but from the few visions I had, it seems like he was gone along with anyone that could have used the style. I-I wanted to honor him for his skills and that he seemed to be a pure-hearted person. I could feel it from the visions when I saw him." Izuku rapidly fires off his answer to All Might.

Chuckling slightly, sitting down next to what he felt was the best choice he could have picked for a successor. "It's fi-" **"A PHONE CALL… IS HERE! A PHONE CALL… IS HERE!"** "sorry about this young Midoriya", quickly answering his phone. A look of shock covers his face, coughing a small amount of blood. "I will be on my way straight away, Sir", hanging up the phone while turning back to Izuku. "I got to out take care of an escaped prisoner, I'm sorry again." Heading to his car, he stops as he hears "WAIT, All Might, Let me come with you". Izuku rushes towards him, "Please, it's because of your training with me that you used up so much time". Bowing at his mentor, "please take me! You can say I'm training under you to learn how to control my quirk if anyone asks!"."Even if I say no, I have a feeling you'd just follow me anyways. Come on then" Toshinori sighs as he gets into his car.

-At the Dagobah Mall-

"AHAHAHA, SWEET FREEDOM AND WITH NOBODY, NOT EVEN ALL MIGHT CAN STOP ME!" cries out the hulking, 9'5 man with a full head helmet. "NOBODY CAN STOP THE JUGGERNAUT!" as he charges through the mall, smashing and breaking everything while taking no wounds from the debris that falls on to him or the walls he breaks through. "AHAHAHAHA, CRY FOR THE HEROES BUT THEY WON'T COME, THEY CAN'T STOP ME, NOTHING CAN STOP ME!".

Around the corner, Toshinori pulls up and starts making his way towards the scene with Izuku trailering behind him. '_They said a prisoner escaped but not that it was him. Damnnit, while I don't regret using up my time to help young Midoriya in his training, I don't have enough time to beat him again. It took 2 hours to win and I barely got 5 minutes!' _silently thinking to himself. While all the civilians were running or gone from the scene, watching from the outskirts with cameras or cellphones. Nobody had seemed to notice the young teen with long blue hair and most of all, a great sword that should have been too much for the young teen to carry.

Simply walking past the heroes blockage and towards the villain, "You know that no matter where or when I am, there is always weakling idiots like you that think they can do whatever they want". The blue haired teen's voice was not loud or soft but clearly audible over heroes shouting for him to come back and for people to stay away. The Juggernaut turns to look at him, "WHO YOU CALLING WEAKLING THERE, GO HOME TO YOUR MOMMY". Swatting at the teen, screaming from the people in fear, yelling for him to get back. None of it matter as just as the hand made it close enough to him. A noise was heard but not what they were expecting to happen did happen, instead, the Juggernaut flew up as if he was launched, "as I was saying, weakling idiots such as yourself should just stay at home and not cause trouble for others". Just before the villain hit the ground, faster than anyone could see, he was launched into the ground with a fist, shaking the area, cracking open the helmet and knocking the man out.

Shaking his head, the teen walked around the corner and just as any heroes chased after him, he went around there, vanished. Toshinori was stunned just like nearly every other person there, they all had witnessed a teen just take out a villain with no effort to him than just walked before any heroes could move or chase after him. But for Izuku, he was sure he recognized the hair but couldn't say for sure. Both mentor and apprentice stuck around waiting at the scene, watching to see if anything else would happen.

After a short while, a tall man in a hat and trench coat arrives and makes a beeline for Toshinori. Both of them nod at each other walk off to a café with the young teen following, "Why are you following us kid?" questions the detective. "Easy Tsukauchi, young Midoriya is with me", patting the teen on his shoulder, "Izuku Midoriya, my successor, Naomasa Tsukauchi, my close friend". "It's nice to meet you, Midoriya", "Likewise Mr. Tsukauchi", both of them bowing to each other. "Now that is out the way, come on. I need to know what happened here".

Sitting down inside the café, "So Toshi, what happened? From what the police report stated from police that were off duty at the scene said a young, long blue haired teen came out of the crowd and took the villain down in one, possibly two hits then walk around the corner and vanish". Nodding to Tsukauchi, "That's pretty much what happened, he did refer to the juggernaut to a weakling idiot before and after he knocked the villain out". Writing down all the information, "do you recognize the kid from anywhere? From what I got from the station while I was on my way here is there is a very tiny amount of kids with blue hair", pulling out his smartphone to show the pictures.

After looking through all the pictures, "None of these are the kid, the blue ain't the right kind nor do they have the same height or build". "Build?" askes Tsukauchi, "Yes, Build, the boy was about 5'7 ish, maybe taller but well built, like someone that has years of fighting experience" Toshinori states with a quick nod. All the while Izuku sits quiet, quieter than normal. Snapping back into reality from his thoughts, "Is everything ok there young Midoriya?". "Sorry sir, I was just thinking that he looked like the boy in the.." cutting off and looking at Toshinori with concern. "You mean from your vision, the one that was crying out for his friend?", staring right at the young teen. "What visions are you referring to there, Toshi?", in turn, Tsukauchi stares at Toshinori.

After both of them give a quick explanation to Tsukauchi. "If the boy is similar to your visions can you describe him properly to me so we can have someone make a portrait of him, just in case?". Nodding quickly, "Of course I can, but sir if what I saw was real then we would have heard of him sooner since, no?" asks Izuku. "That is true but It's best to have a new face to search for and find the answers when we find him". Taking a breath, Izuku starts describing to the detective.

-At Dagobah Municipal Beach Park-

Trunks sits on the beach as he thinks back to the last two weeks of his life. After waking up inside the time machine, the first thing Trunks had discovered that he wasn't on Earth, or better, his version of Earth. Here there wasn't an android attack that nearly wiped clean the planet. There wasn't anything that he recognized at all and yet everything seemed older tech than what he was used to. No hover cars or jet-copters, no capsules, nothing. The second thing was that he was 14 or 15 again, he noticed that was younger, shorter and not has buff looking. The last thing was that he had a tailed, his mother said he wasn't born with one but Gohan was.

Straight after waking up, Trunks had taken the damaged time machine and quickly flew off into the wild outside of the city. Lucky for him that it was night time when he flew off otherwise there would have been more troubles for him. Quickly setting up the Capsule Corp building in the forest and turning on the camouflage while setting to the forest so that it could be hidden. Trying one of the Senzu beans and noting that it barely has any effect on his wounds, _'Korin was always able to grow these, maybe mother put how to grow them somewhere in the lab'_.

After spending a few hours searching the whole lab for any notes, all he found was a hydroponics bay that could grow a few hundred or at least a thousand plants. Taking the beans out of the bag and starting to plant in each bay until it was all full. **"ID CONFIRMED, TRUNKS BRIEFS, PLAYING PRE RECORDED MESSAGE" **came a voice out of nowhere, startling him. "Trunks, honey, if you are getting this, then I have died and you have moved the building. I don't know where or when you are but know it isn't your fault and that I will always love you. Please live a full proper life then you can it to your father and me when you arrive. Goodbye, my son, I love you. **PRE RECORDED MESSAGE ENDED"**.

Tears start streaming down Trunk's face. "Mother", going to his hands and feet, crying loudly. After a few minutes of crying, getting up and drying his face. Taking deep breaths as Trunks makes his way to the control screen for the hydroponics bay and starts the process to automate it. The screen suddenly flashes **"Requires Senzu Beans"**. Rising an eyebrow and tapping the screen a few times to search for additional information. Discovering that the reason there was barely any beans grown was because at least half the beans from the plant were used to another plant as one of the 10 beans from the 20 it would normally give if grown properly is chopped up and ground then mixed into the dirt, normally that would leave 10 to keep and save but when the plant needs to be grown faster, then more beans could be mixed into the soil.

Trunks was surprised on how to grow the beans but was more surprised that they knew how to, Korin was very stubborn in not revealing the method but all he could guess what that Kami before he died, had told Korin that he foresaw his own death and Korins. That would be best to share the method as even though Bulma had a bag of an infinite amount of beans, It was a dangerous object to have in public and being able to grow their own in any case was a good idea. Figuring that if the beans need to be ground up and put into the mix for the hydroponics bays then he'd need to add a machine that would take care of all that for him so he didn't have to keep doing that. _'When I finish making it, these beans might be linked to this planet, making them just as strong as the ones from my earth were, maybe stronger if its also linked cause of the number of people'_ Trunks thinks to himself while scratching his head.

After having taken care of making the machine, it wasn't all too complex compared to some of the stuff his mother had to make him learn how to make before. Trunks was sure that if things in this new world were as low tech as he thought then it might mean there might not be anyone as smart as him or at least smart enough to remake androids similar to what destroyed his world. Despite the fact the Capsule Corp building was intercepting all forms of communication, all of it was incompatible with the software that it was using. It meant to Trunks that he would need to go out and get a few devices that were able to use the software to work it into the building so that would be able to keep himself safe and have access to the outside world without them having any knowledge about it.

His first few trips to the nearby city resulted in a few things that he wasn't aware of, first being that despite the city being smaller feeling then west city, the number of people felt double at least to him. The air wasn't as clean as West city and last, weird people. Granted he grew up a world in ruins and with anthropomorphic animals, one of which was the king, but weird as in, they were human but with different colored skin or horns, extra members like a tail or wings. It was bizarre, to say the least but what was completely bizarre to him was the fact there were people running around in costumes and others calling them heroes, different kinds of heroes but still.

By his fifth trip about a few days ago, Trunks had pretty much devoured the whole library of any useful information in that trip. Learning that the world was stuck in some kind of science and society stasis due to something called quirks becoming a major thing. The idea that these 'quirks' could give humans new abilities was amazing and Trunks knew that his mother and grandfather would have loved to be able to study them.

All the trips up until now were so that he would have no problems navigating the city and helping him keep a low profile. Once he got to the mall, Trunks realized that the money he had on hand, Zeni, was worthless as it was a different world. Turning around to leave the mall but stopping as screaming was coming towards him from behind. Heading towards the screaming and seeing the crowd running from the mall from a huge hulking man. _'He must be another villain, all thought i don't think anyone can seem to match him other than those two high power levels that I felt, but the strongest just keeps disappearing for most of the day other than what seems to be a few hours_'.

Sighing to himself as makes his way through the crowd, spotting a green haired boy and a skeletal-looking man with blonde hair for a second, _'the green haired kid is much stronger the average person here and felt stronger earlier'_. Ignoring the babbling shouts from the large man, "You know that no matter where or when I am, there is always weakling idiots like you that think they can do whatever they want" Trunks calmly states. The man yells something at him but feeling tired and bored of a temper tantrum from said man, the words were ignored. Next moment, the Juggernaut's hand makes its way towards him, while for everyone else it was at normal speed. For Trunks, it was slow, slow enough he'd have enough time to do whatever he wanted before it would actually hit him.

Using a ki ball and launching the man straight up with as much force as he could without seriously injuring him. As the Juggernaut was on his way back down, Trunks spotted a device on the ground. The screen is cracked with no visible buttons. _'Perhaps not everything is behind where I came from'_ ponders the teen. Bending over and pocketing the device quickly just as the man gets close to the ground. Pulling back his fist as ready it to smash into the man's face just to make sure he is knocked out, "as I was saying, weakling idiots such as yourself should just stay at home and not cause trouble for others". Driving his fist into the Juggernaut's face, break and cracking the street around them from the force used.

Carefully getting back up and dusting himself off, _'I need to get back home quickly'_. Walking his way towards the alley before anyone can stop him. After having turned the corner, the young teen flew off as fast as he could before anyone could see him. A few moments later, touching down right back the Capsule Corp. From the outside, it looks like a pile of rocks covering a hill with a few spare trees on it, people would and could want to climb but they'd just faze right through the hologram disguise but as far into the forest as it was, it was also near impossible to reach simply due to a large ravine stretching for miles, preventing people from being able to get the other side easily. With hindsight, with knowing quirks are a thing that 80% of the world's population has, it might not be enough protection. But for now, the device was more important as at least the camouflage and ravine would be enough.

Putting his palm to the lab's id access, **"TRUNKS BRIEF, ACCESS GRANTED"** is delivered out as the doors open. Trunks pulls out the device putting it into the 3d scanner while looking at the screen next to it as it scans the device, listing the components and as to what they do. Taking off his sword as the scans finish up, "I see, it's some kind of mobile phone with a touchscreen and good processing for a small phone. Mother had wanted to make something this before", the young teen states softly aloud. "It only seems to have the screen cracked, it's a simple fix from what it looks like, but I'm lacking a cable to connect it to be able to learn the coding for it", sighing "one step at a time", getting his tools to start repairing the smartphone.

After what seemed like less time then it was, the smartphone was repaired and turned on. "So far so good", eyeing it as it boots up and displays a request for a PIN code, "Fuck, it's got a security code with 3 attempts". Dropping the phone on the table and getting up, "I need some air" Trunks shakes his head as he continues to talk to himself. Making his way back outside, forgoing his sword as he pasted it. Taking in the forest air as the sun starts crawling its way towards a sunset. Deciding to head to the beach to watch the sunset and to get an ocean view, similar to the Kame house. Flying straight to some place called Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, while the view from the location was not very similar, it was enough for Trunks for the time being. It was the only people Trunks felt more connected to home and his past.

Too absorbed in his thinking and reminiscing to notice the fact that someone had called out to him. "Hey, are you ok?", turning to see a messy green haired teen looking at him.


End file.
